


【侑日】關於馴服狐狸的方法

by bolleand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolleand/pseuds/bolleand
Summary: 侑日+微研日/OOC/黑狼隊時期/私設巨多PLAYBOY宮侑與心懷鬼胎的翔陽之間的芭樂愛情故事
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

1   
  
完了。   
  
這想法出現的瞬間並不常見，宮侑過去用得上這兩個字的時候屈指可數，幾乎沒有什麼事情能夠比死亡或者終止排球生涯能夠真正令他感到背脊一涼。   
  
可他卻在同一個人身上罕見地感到不妙，實實在在的第二次。   
  
那是一個早晨，一個陽光過分燦爛的早晨。 他在一張雙人床上醒來，而旁邊正躺著日向翔陽。   
  
睨著對方光裸的後背佈滿大大小小的齒印與吻痕，宮侑發怔了很久才終於接受現實。   
  
他睡了日向翔陽。   
  
  
  
2   
  
就酒後亂性這件事情來說，宮侑倒也不是第一次發生，那些女孩子通常會趁機要他負責，或者不介意地忙揮手，接著自告奮勇地表示希望能當個隨CALL隨到的炮友。但他不同，日向翔陽不同，他沒有大哭大鬧也沒有驚慌失措，他只是極其冷靜地給了個距離感十足的笑容，告訴他別擔心，他不會要他負責。   
  
侑前輩，我們之間什麼也不會變的。他又說，說完轉過臉去，沒再施捨過任何一個表情。   
  
這哪裡像是那個宮侑印象中情緒大起大落的日向翔陽，他呆坐在床上，看著他慢條斯理地起身，而從他背對他的瞬間起，所有動作都慢速撥放起來，白色的被子像件蓋在藝術品上頭的防塵布，掀開來露出令人目眩神迷的曲線，他能發現更多痕跡烙印在光裸的肌膚，那裏未經日曬，白得晃眼，於是目光只得順著脊柱溝往下，兩瓣渾圓的臀肉像顆飽含汁液的蜜桃，谷壑間流淌而下的液體閃爍著水光，他一下子看出那分量不尋常，懊惱地低下臉來。   
  
半晌，宮侑偷偷覷過去一眼，那些水痕早被抽了面紙的手隨意抹去，橙色的腦袋僵了僵，抬高單腳穿起褲子時似乎還暗暗喊了聲痛，他突然想起自己是怎麼折磨了那副勁瘦的腰肢，毫不留情地。   
  
陽光正好也留不住旖旎，日向翔陽穿戴好最後一件衣服後說他先走了，宮侑來不及說點什麼，便讓應聲關上的門板給碰了個軟釘子，他抹了把臉，說服自己這樣是最好的，隊友之間不該有的干涉，到此為止就好。   
  
即使那把陽光嘗起來的滋味比他想像中的好上一萬倍。   
  
  
  
3   
  
不爽。   
  
宮侑很少會這麼直接了當地為自己的心情下結論。像是有什麼看不見的東西壓著胸口，時而發出細微的聲響，音量不大，卻比賽場裡不受控制的加油聲更令他心煩。訓練、訓練、友誼賽、訓練，最近兩周的時間形成了一個迴圈，等候著聯賽打破輪迴。他沒有如往常一般步伐穩健地走在上頭，身子搖搖晃晃地，彷彿意圖往陽光燦爛處走，失重感令他頭重腳輕。   
  
他淡淡掃了一眼在空中飛翔的側影，看見光在橙色的髮梢滾落下來，燙得令他瞬間就想撇開臉，卻又克制不住下一秒再把目光貼過去。   
  
教練吹了口哨，宣布今日訓練結束，木兔光太郎興高彩烈地雙手高舉大喊肚子餓了，蹦到日向翔陽身邊勾著脖子慫恿：徒弟，有興趣一起來嗎？特級牛五花。日向翔陽張大了嘴，立刻雙眼充滿了光，點頭如搗蒜。木兔卻垮下臉，隨即皺了眉頭，有些哀愁：只可惜這條路充滿荊棘啊……   
  
沒問題的。日向翔陽握拳，信誓旦旦地說師父別擔心，天涯海角我都跟隨您！木兔光太郎滿意地瞇起雙眼，乾咳了幾聲狀似嚴肅地佈達任務：那麼，去找來第三位勇者吧！   
  
粗略翻譯一下，大概是某隻貓頭鷹又找到一家烤肉店推出人數限制的新菜單。   
  
佐久早聖臣大約是早預料到，在教練吹哨後的下一秒便默不吭聲地拉好口罩離開，木兔光太郎知曉他一向不愛烤肉店裡煙霧瀰漫的空氣，頭轉了一圈沒見到人影，撅撅嘴只好放棄。日向翔陽光速奔到門口攔了幾個沒成功脫逃的隊員，然而嘴上功夫沒有他的腿腳一半厲害，他的戰果終究為零，可憐巴巴地讓木兔光太郎摸摸頭，安撫著要他別氣餒，最壞的結果還有一隻臭狐狸呢。   
  
「侑侑！一起來——」   
  
不了。沒等木兔光太郎說完，宮侑單手抓著排球面向球網，頭也不回地又補了句，我要留下來練習。木兔光太郎眨了眨眼，把頭偏成一個弔詭的角度，尖著嘴直嚷：嘿嘿嘿，我們偉大的二傳手今天怎麼啦，早上沒遲到又留下來練習可不像你啊。   
  
「少管閒事。」   
  
或許是隊裡所有人都懂得用一句話打敗木兔光太郎，那顆白色的腦袋硬是白了幾個色階被強制切到了沮喪模式，情緒從一百直落為零，像個壞掉的錄音機一般不斷重複宮侑說過的話。日向翔陽見狀，忿忿地想回嘴罵點什麼，然而他過去和影山飛雄練出的吵架實力並不雄厚，他最多想到罵幾句呆子、白癡、大混帳，詞彙短少得連跟小學生都會吵輸架。   
  
「怎麼，還是換你想管我的閒事了？小翔陽？」   
  
球體落地一聲響亮，宮侑微微側過臉來皮肉不笑地又說：我想我們之間的確很多閒事可管。日向翔陽沒馬上回話，只是拉著失魂落魄的木兔光太郎便扭過臉，肩膀上下起伏著彷彿深吸了口氣。   
  
「侑前輩，我說過我們之間不會有任何變化。」   
  
日向翔陽說完便成為了一把抓不住的光，就此與他背道而馳。   
  
  
  
3   
  
倒也不是沒有出現過和日向翔陽一樣的人，還是有一兩個在一夜情之後仍與宮侑保持原先的關係，只是朋友也好、粉絲也罷，都沒有人能夠一副沒事人般地繼續和他說話，他總能從對方的神情裡看出一點蛛絲馬跡，看出對方忐忑卻故作冷靜、期盼卻裝作無意。   
  
但是日向翔陽沒有，他始終躲著他，像是避之唯恐不及般，除了練習的交流以外，避開了所有不必要的對話。他們比剛開始認識時更像是陌生人，有過關係的陌生人。   
  
可陌生人至少也懂得道聲早安，更何況他們是隊友。那日剛結束了友誼賽，宮侑在廁所門口逮到了日向翔陽，把他正要離開的步伐再次帶往深處，鎖進了角落的單間。這就是你說的不會有任何變化？他忍不住歪著嘴角質問，控制不住自己興師問罪般的語氣。   
  
「我倒覺得變化可大了。招呼都不打的，你認真？」   
  
「我、我不是……」   
  
琥珀色的眼珠子低垂著始終沒敢抬起，宮侑瞇細了眼，一手撐在日向翔陽臉側，另一手則不由分說地扣住他的下顎，動作粗魯得逼出了吃痛的驚呼，他說不要、放開我，兩片被咬得血色殷紅的唇瓣在掙扎中顯得格外發亮，他舔了舔了嘴，冷不防低下頭，把記憶中品嘗過數回的甜美再蹂躪一回。   
  
宮侑趁機抓住了一雙正準備推開自己的手給按到牆上，他專心致志於汲取甘泉，沒理會是不是有人倒抽一口氣，又或是渾身發抖，他只記得重溫這片唇的美好，醉心於揉碎陽光的觸感。趕在日向翔陽正式缺氧之前他放開了他，濕熱的舌尖從唇角延伸到耳廓，再由著頸脈的線條往下爬。他嘖了一聲，將礙事的上衣捲高，採擷裸露的一對果實，他聽見了壓低音量的斥責裡混進了哭腔，卻沒有更多的阻攔，他食髓知味地伸手探進了褲襠裡，悄悄握住那根微微抬頭的物事。   
  
他們賽後的身體一片淋漓，兩個臭男人的汗味悶在小小的單間裡，說不上好聞，卻足夠挑起宮侑連日來困在胸腔裡的慾望。他沒和男人做過，第一次摸索就給了日向翔陽，這是第二次。但畢竟同為男人，弱點擺在那裡他清楚得很，就著手裡分泌出來的清液，他很快讓人去了一次，於是掌心盛滿的白濁像戰利品，他有些惡意地在他面前搓了搓指尖。   
  
「瞧瞧是誰身體這麼誠實？」   
  
  
  
4   
  
那把陽光很甜，偶爾帶點汗水的鹹。他知道那摸上去肯定很熱，可卻出乎意料地燙，他一貼上了就放不開手，連目光都焦灼了，只能烙在他微紅的眼角，看那情動的眼底，下起一場無人倖免的雨。   
  
怔忡地望著被淚水洗得發亮的太陽，宮侑瞬間失去了語言能力，他停住了手，趕忙抽了一張又一張的廁紙，把自己擦乾淨，也抹去在日向翔陽身上留下的所有痕跡。他沒想過做到這地步，只好焦急地哄著別哭，是我的錯。說完他自己都驚訝，連女孩子他都沒這麼耐心過，他被揶揄情商堪憂畢竟不是沒有道理。   
  
最後他們怎麼出了男廁的，宮侑突然忘得一乾二淨，只記得上了巴士的太陽燦爛依舊，不減任何一點光芒，那不意間拋過來的笑容甚至是熱得令人想別開臉，連淚水存在過的痕跡也蒸發。   
  
自此以後，他們之間誠如日向翔陽所言，名副其實地什麼也沒變。宮侑寧願他回到之前像個陌生人，至少他還有藉口，用前輩的姿態教訓教訓後輩。可是日向翔陽就站在中間，不靠任何一邊，那種灰色地帶令他煩躁。怒噴或者掌聲，他向來只接受其中一種，愛情亦然，要嘛愛死他，否則就恨他恨得牙癢癢，最好咒他半輩子，讓他不得終好。   
  
等等，愛情？   
  
「你消毒過沒有。」   
  
恍然間宮侑抬起臉，他側過臉去看聲音發出的方向，擱在頭頂上的毛巾儘管掩去大半視線範圍，他仍舊瞥見了踮起腳尖的日向翔陽，伸長了一對肌肉均勻分布的胳膊，摘取一片深陷在髮旋裡的棉絮，他笑嘻嘻地說有拿掉不就好了，彎起的眼角正對過去是一雙不置可否的黑色眼眸，原本緊蹙的眉頭似乎漸漸舒開。   
  
佐久早聖臣沒再回什麼，口罩底下看不出唇角是否依然緊繃，但顯然態度緩和許多，他語氣平直地說記得下次碰我要先洗手，配合日向翔陽而彎下的腰直了起來。日向翔陽晃了晃蒲公英般蓬鬆的腦袋，貌似半點沒放在心上地扯開笑答：知道了。   
  
為什麼你在我面前冷靜異常，卻在他人眼前像顆太陽？   
  
宮侑從來沒有這麼後悔自己仍待在更衣室，那兩人一前一後出了門口，只剩他像個戰敗後的士兵垂下首，緊緊抱著殘破的盔甲，駑鈍的刀刃卻連自我了結都辦不到。   
  
  
  
5   
  
有些事情最好一輩子都不要注意到，一旦開始注目，便彷彿紙遇上了火，稍稍一碰都能星火燎原。   
  
首先宮侑只是發覺了佐久早聖臣的潔癖有時並不對日向翔陽發作，再來是坐巴士時，隊長明暗修吾會任由他把口水流滿整個肩膀。教練對他賽前愛跑廁所的毛病只是聳聳肩從未疾言厲色過，托馬斯還時不時給他做墊背，讓他可以越過人群看清楚比賽。   
  
這還只是隊內，且不提和AD賽後握手行禮時，日向翔陽當場和赫赫有名的羅梅羅臉貼臉，距離近得似乎都要貼到嘴，從巴西歸來的熱情招呼似乎遇上當地人仍舊不能免卻，嚇壞一群保守的日本男兒。當然宮侑同樣原地黑了臉，順便聽見影山飛雄連連罵了好幾句日向呆子、看看場合啊你之類的話，木兔光太郎大概是覺著那舉動很吸人眼球，不識趣地嚷嚷要來一次，現場突然一陣混亂。   
  
然而誰都不比不過宮侑內心的兵荒馬亂，他再也不能從太陽身上挪開視線，更甚者，他還該死的在乎，在乎那些大大小小的特別，為何不能只屬於他自己。所以他慌忙抓了日向翔陽的手把他拉過來，以阻止鬧劇為名，實則是沒來由的衝動作祟，他立刻放開了手，愣愣地看見一雙琥珀色的眼珠子匆匆掃過來一眼，接著不動聲色地從他身邊拉開距離。   
  
他亂了手腳，不懂該如何定義這種陌生的感情，他原先只是有些不甘，不甘日向翔陽蠻不在乎的態度，好歹他們處過一夜，摻了染料的水怎麼樣都不會是透明的。要論特別，也應該是他。   
  
不，只能是他。   
  
宮侑忿忿地出拳捶向牆壁發出一聲悶響，深吸好幾口氣以後理智才隨著吸入鼻腔的氧氣一點一點回籠，他推開廁所單間的門板，迎向外頭洗手台一眾路人飽含驚嚇的目光，連偽裝的笑容都懶得做出。深秋的氣溫很任性，前幾日還在秋老虎，這會卻得披件外衣保暖。他沒想太多，只是繃著臉將水龍頭轉向右邊，捧起蜂擁而出的水柱，一股腦地往臉上澆。   
  
冷水刺入發熱的毛孔，一陣一陣冰涼，疙瘩竄上皮膚表層，宮侑抬眼看見鏡中的自己，看見前髮濡濕了貼在額上，然而他卻看不見，自己拼命想從中清醒的，是不該有的衝動，抑或是日向翔陽。   
  
  
  
6   
  
同一個隊伍多少還是有點方便之處，成員的聯絡方式從來不會是秘密。宮侑本來就加了隊裡所有人的號碼，也加入了LINE群組，裏頭天天不是傳色情影片就是說些無關緊要的屁話，他通常把對話靜音，隔天再把未讀點開，有一搭沒一搭地吐槽。   
  
聚會的邀約也通常經由群組的對話發出，宮侑知道那不是太重要，大部分都是木兔光太郎的烤肉店巡迴之旅，所以他經常到了邀約提到的日期當天才會知曉。但日向翔陽相反，訊息幾乎是秒讀秒回，他對前輩們提出的邀請基本全盤接受，像是成為了每次聚會的固定班底。可最近不同，邀約幾次便拒絕幾次，以至於木兔光太郎三天兩頭就發出一個沮喪的貼圖，抱怨他的愛徒真掃興。   
  
宮侑隱隱感到那不尋常，往上回溯了幾天前、更甚是一月前的對話，上個月日向翔陽出席了所有黑狼隊的聚餐、電影、或者是KTV，到了這個月卻開始婉拒，每一次的理由都是同樣的：那天和別人約好了。   
  
那個所謂的別人是誰，答案連身為師傅的木兔光太郎都問不出所以然，更不用提處在灰色地帶的自己。拿什麼身分詢問呢？隊友？太牽強了。   
  
於是宮侑悄悄跟教練要了通訊錄，記了日向翔陽的地址，在某個他同樣婉拒邀約的日子做個不速之客，看看他是否真如他所說的早就和他人有約。   
  
然而謊言隨著按響的門鈴被迅速戳破，出來應門的是一個神似日向翔陽的少女，宮侑愣了半會才想起日向翔陽應該有個妹妹，結結巴巴地問了他在不在家，日向夏歪著頭疑惑：沒聽說還有一個人會來啊？   
  
這句話明顯指出宮侑並不是第一人， 日向夏讓他等著，隨後進了屋裡大抵是去尋人，他只能待在門口的框架裡，任由立冬的陽光從身後包圍，潮水上漲般地充盈他的四周，好像他雙手雙腳被銬在一個表演魔術的大箱子裡，有源源不絕的水灌進來，他得想辦法在完全淹過自己之前逃脫。   
  
而事實表示他最終逃脫失敗。   
  
宮侑怔怔地看見跟著日向夏後頭出現的日向翔陽，掩不住驚訝的太陽頓住腳步，他張了張嘴，卻沒有發出任何聲音。不屬於他的手悠悠爬上肩膀，緊接一張似曾相識的臉龐從牆邊探了出來，及肩的髮梢帶有些許金色，凌亂卻不至於不修邊幅地掛在臉側，他往門口的方面撇過來，縮了縮貓一般的瞳孔。宮侑剎時記起了當初打進全國大賽的麻煩人物，音駒的孤爪研磨。   
  
他就是日向翔陽連著半個月來婉拒的理由？   
  
「翔陽，我想起來待會有事情。」   
  
孤爪研磨說，也沒等日向翔陽反應過來，逕自拎了自己的外套往門口走，在經過宮侑身邊時意味深長地給了個眼神，他頂著大片陽光瞇起眼說翔陽，我下次再來找你。那聲嗓柔軟，卻帶著不容忽視的重量，頃刻便沉在宮侑的喉尖，壓著所有隻字片語吐不出來。   
  
「侑前輩為什麼會來？」   
  
為什麼？   
  
巧了，他也想這麼問自己。   
  
  
  
7   
  
「你和孤爪研磨是什麼關係？」   
  
似乎有人說過搪塞問題的方法便是拿另一個問題丟給對方。宮侑依舊站在敞開的門口，雙眼直視著低垂著臉迴避他的日向翔陽。一旁的少女直接打了岔，顯然不愧為日向翔陽的血親，並不留意眼下氣氛是否尷尬，轉身便說她去倒飲料，催促他們別老是杵在玄關不動。   
  
「是什麼關係，和侑前輩又有什麼關係呢？」   
  
半晌那顆橙色的腦袋終於抬起，他撅著嘴嘟噥著，攥著衣襬的手鬆開來。上來吧侑前輩，他微微側過身說，宮侑脫了鞋就這麼跟在後頭，一路上不斷思索著是不是丟了原先的目的，他好像只是來查證真相，並不是真的來作客。   
  
日向夏端了杯紅茶到房裡，抬起手腕的錶一邊說等等和同學約了看電影，要出門了。日向翔陽點點頭讓她路上小心，門板便旋即應聲闔上，轉瞬間只餘下了他和宮侑兩人，無聲的尷尬再次蔓延，直至有人按捺不住破開了沈默。   
  
「你還沒回答我。」   
  
侑前輩不也一樣嗎。日向翔陽鼓著嘴回道，堵得宮侑不知該如何回應，他下意識答了句我也不知道我為什麼來，引來一個不滿的睨視。   
  
「那我也不知道。」   
  
別鬧了。憶起孤爪研磨那個意味深長的眼神和離開前立下的宣言，宮侑不耐地說，像是被挑戰了什麼一般，他必須迎戰。   
  
儘管他壓根沒摸清他被挑戰了什麼。   
  
「還能是什麼關係，朋友或男朋友，就兩種。」   
  
你說你不知道？哈。宮侑皮笑肉不笑地歪斜了嘴角，瞟向日向翔陽的蜜棕色眼眸飽含挑釁，他們打從進房門的那刻起便像兩根人形柱子立在房間中央，誰也不打算坐下緩和氣氛。   
  
「我說了，我和研磨是什麼關係，和侑前輩又有什麼關係！」   
  
沒有！日向翔陽忿忿地答，音量大得能穿越門板傳到走廊上。宮侑晃了神，難以想像那顆始終對他人溫煦的太陽也能如此熱辣，他再遲鈍也不得不意識到對方動了氣，一股不知名的煩躁盤踞心頭。   
  
「叫得很親密啊。」   
  
我記得那晚上你叫得還更熱烈一些？宮侑又說，用一句幾乎趨近肯定語氣的疑問句結束了一觸即發的局面。   
  
或許再加上一個吻。 

  


8 

在攬著日向翔陽往床的方向倒去之前，宮侑的腦海中首先浮現的不是為什麼，而是另外三個字：失算了。還記得他原先不過就想來瞅瞅，滿足了好奇心就默默走人，豈知他想好了開頭卻沒料到孤爪研磨，一個預期外的摻雜物造成了始料未及的化學反應，他忽然不再是宮侑，不是那個大家所熟悉的、應該吐槽附加冷段子的宮侑，他從來就不知道自己對日向翔陽執拗至此，甚至咄咄逼人。也許，在這種情況下成年人之間的交流費的是另一種唇舌，他只能這麼告訴自己。 

他們還在接吻，日向翔陽沒拒絕宮侑更多的侵略，任由他按著，深深地陷進床褥之間，一雙被禁錮的手腕暗自發紅。男人之間就有這點好處，只管放手去做，免去所有顧慮，誰都沒理由抱怨誰不溫柔，頂多就是床墊的彈簧發出點聲響，抗議使用者過度用力罷了。 

  
輕輕啃咬了下濕亮飽滿的唇瓣，宮侑滿是可惜地放開了日向翔陽，他早已練就一身脫人衣服的本事，這會壓在底下的身子只差一點便等於全裸，就剩下一件堪堪掛在一邊大腿的四角褲。身為一個職業運動選手，球場上什麼樣精壯健美的線條沒看過，但此刻卻沒有任何一具軀體比得上日向翔陽還吸引宮侑，那身勻稱有致的肌肉要命的性感。 

然而親手拆開包裝的糖果總是甜得嚇人，宮侑屈身埋頭於打開的雙腿間，驚呼聲絲毫阻擋不了他張口含住了早已濕潤的頂端，隨後一聲拔高的呻吟，口腔內盈滿熱量，他抬起臉看見日向翔陽幾乎緩不過氣，舌尖得意地抹過淌了濁白的嘴角，他仍按著腿根，指尖都能感受甘美的顫慄。 

「我幫幫侑前輩吧？」 

日向翔陽撐起上身蠱惑般地低聲問，宮侑怔怔地望進那對閃爍著水光的眼眸深處，那盡頭有什麼、有沒有他、有的話他看上又是怎麼樣的，是不是一副狼狽又飢渴的模樣？他看不清，只是明白了自己無法抗拒那片誘人的琥珀色。他屏息看見他伸手拉開了自己的褲頭，讓勃發多時的半身呼吸情慾的空氣，一雙手笨拙地包覆著莖身上下套弄，動作青澀得令人懷疑這個排球白癡是不是不曾自瀆過。他挑起半邊眉忍耐著不夠過癮的搔癢感，相較於他的以口奉獻，這顯然不對等，甚至是惡意的磨人，可對於現在的他而言都彷彿甘之如飴。 

撓了撓凌亂的前髮，宮侑已經不再打算計較，擦槍勢必走火，他的主食另有對象。 

  
小翔陽？於是喉結一陣滾動，宮侑喚住了正專心動作的日向翔陽，他用指腹去摩娑著小半刻前他曾狠狠嚙咬過的嘴唇，目光緩緩往下游移而後定在了胯部，他想起了那團軟肉包覆起來是什麼感受，禁不住沉沉吐了口氣，只覺全身血液都往下湧動。 

保險套？宮侑像是刻不容緩地問著，薄薄的汗水浸透髮梢，他草草用一個名詞帶過了整個句子，深信眼前這張驀地紅透的臉頰肯定能參透背後的意義。 

可他萬萬沒有料到他只得到了兩個字。 

9 

不行。 

眨了眨眼，宮侑頓了頓有些懷疑自己聽到的，他盯著日向翔陽，那雙眼眸似是思忖著什麼一般地垂下，他的身子僵直著，而後在一個走神的瞬間被迫對調了攻守位置。 

身體仍未能及時奪回自主權，日向翔陽便騎在宮侑身上，緊實的臀肉包夾著柱身開始前後滑動，那裡沒有指尖磨出的繭子，沒有粗糙而搔癢的難耐，有的只是柔嫩而順滑，滑得幾乎無感。可那副滿臉脹紅著奮力扭腰的模樣，卻又足以成為他午夜夢迴時分的靡麗夢境。 

然而最後這並沒有成為夢而是現實，宮侑幾乎是靠著視覺上的刺激繳了械投降，喘著大氣瞥了一眼日向翔陽，他看見他的小腹沾了些精液，不知道是誰的。他還能感受恥骨隔著一層皮肉抵在大腿根部的觸感，他們貼得如此近，他像是分明望見門在眼前，他連門框都摸上了，卻只能在入口瞧瞧裏頭的風景美好。 

就因為有人說了不行。 

「侑前輩……」 

宮侑抬眼勉強與日向翔陽對視，他還未從陌生的落敗感中平復自己，汗濕的前髮此刻才冷醒他——宮侑，你還想多狼狽？他警覺地抽了幾張面紙清理彼此身上的痕跡，像是也想一併收拾掉尷尬。 

「小翔陽你說得對，我們之間不會有任何變化，也不應該有任何變化。」 

宮侑錯開了眼一邊說，帶著點倉促，語速變得莫名地快。他起身拾起床底下四散的衣物，有他的，也有日向翔陽的，他清晰記得後者由他親手脫下，這會又得自個兒遞還給主人。那時到底想什麼呢，幾歲了的人了，怎麼就說動手就動手，三番二次的。 

「我……我不會再來主動打擾你了。」 

對不起。宮侑懺悔般地低下臉又說，拳頭在身側輕握，他背對著日向翔陽，看不見對方是否仍舊衣衫未著，又或者早就迅速打理好自己，就他一人暗自懊惱。他輕輕吐了口氣將手擱在門把上，頭也不回地說了句我馬上走。 

「為什麼？」 

沒想到會得到另一個問句，宮侑頓了頓思量著該如何回答，站在門前依舊沒回過頭。好半會後他緩緩吐出的回覆卻只能再次回問。 

「我從來沒有說過要侑前輩別來打擾我。」 

宮侑愣了愣一時疏於防備，他轉過臉去看日向翔陽，看見他抱著被褥，光裸的四肢從中伸出，像個擁著布偶的大男孩歪著頭，渾圓的雙眼似乎只是純粹地不解。 

他怎麼能夠把人弄得一蹋糊塗之後又一臉無辜？ 

「小翔陽……」 

宮侑沉重地捏著自己的眉心，抹著臉說他不懂。才說出口，輕微的腳步聲由身前逐漸接近，他從指間的縫隙間瞄見日向翔陽就在眼前，他能看見橙色的髮旋，一雙略顯遲疑的眼抬高了直直望過來。 

「我只是想知道侑前輩今天為什麼會來，等侑前輩知道為什麼了——」 

也許，我們就會不一樣了。日向翔陽深吸了口氣，抿了抿唇又說，像是鼓起勇氣那樣。他攏了攏從肩頭滑下來的被子，羞赧地遮蔽底下光裸的肢體。然而就宮侑的高度而言，他依舊能瞥見一對鎖骨，上頭有他印下的痕跡，此刻正帶著令人吃痛的紫紅色。 

宮侑沒再說話也不再繼續問為什麼，他只是覺得自己好像才明白了那麼一點，可站在日向翔陽面前，卻又瞬間什麼都不懂了。 

10 

或許那曾經擁有過的一丁點明白裏頭，宮侑知道自己似乎被吃得死死的。 

字面上他們依然是隊友，如日向翔陽最一開始所說過的，他們之間的「頭銜」沒有任何變化。然而實質上他們之間的距離，卻早就超越了隊友。在無人的走道上、過早搭上的巴士裡、或者是結束練習後的淋浴間，他們接吻、擁抱、甚至是互相發洩慾望。但即使無限接近彼此，除了第一次的那個夜晚，自此以後他們不曾真正結合過。   


因為日向翔陽總會拒絕他，無論他怎麼蓄勢待發地磨蹭入口，他始終不得其門而入。他要一個答案，要他那日造訪的理由，在這之前他們只能勉強算炮友。   


他當然可以來硬的，可那樣一來跟強姦有什麼兩樣？或許他應該更正，他是被日向翔陽吃得死死的，無庸置疑。 

誰讓他自己都不清楚，自己究竟想和他變成什麼樣子。他唯一能如實說出口的是他其實並不討厭這樣，甚至是有些享受。 

「我不管——」 

宮侑才剛拐過轉角，遠遠便聽見更衣室裏頭傳出嚎叫聲，轉開門把時他首先看見了正中央的一對當事人，日向翔陽一臉不知所措，跟前站著幾乎跳腳的木兔光太郎，他頓了頓，心想果然不出他所料。 

大約是木兔光太郎被拒絕太多次，這回終於不肯退讓了吧。宮侑挑了挑眉，上前就把日向翔陽攬到身邊，直接了當地說了小翔陽是要和我約會，哪有時間理會你。他一臉得意，絲毫不介意木兔光太郎是否會切換到沮喪模式，一手拎起兩個背包，拉著人就離開了更衣室。 

在門板關上之前他似乎聽見木兔光太郎錯愕地問著他們什麼時候關係這麼好了？緊跟著後頭的是悶在口罩裡的一句冷冷回答：關我屁事。想像到更衣室裡頭接下來的風暴，宮侑稍稍反省了下自己有些挑撥的行為，但他並不後悔，因為他說的其實不算有錯。 

他們的確有約，只是日向翔陽約的不只他一個罷了。 

正確來說日向翔陽約的其實是孤爪研磨，宮侑只是個不請自來的第三者，在每個他們宣稱遊戲日的周六，尷尬地看他們在螢幕那端爭個你死我活。當然他也會參與，雖然大多時候他只是單方面地被屠殺。取勝紀錄為零的不快感令他經常賭氣不再繼續下一局，然而他通常不會得到太多寧靜，那雙不知在觀察什麼的眼眸總不時飄來，然後又像隻貓一樣，漫不經心卻又別有用心地繞在日向翔陽身邊。 

不來點反擊實在太窩囊。宮侑要不到周日的空檔只好故意找點碴，比如把茶泡得燙一些，或是在孤爪研磨來之前搶先抵達日向翔陽家，在外頭飛雪依舊的冬天裡佔走他喜歡蓋的那件披毯。但最終他沒討到甜頭，反倒是揶揄孤爪研磨該補染頭髮時受到了不小的打擊。 

「我覺得研磨這樣也很好看啊。」 

「翔陽也很可愛。」 

你們是哪來的閨密？宮侑不禁沒好氣地說，見某顆橙色的腦袋笑得像株綻放的向日葵，他莫名煩躁地嘖了聲。他知道可愛等於好看，但男人之間用這個詞有點怪了吧？ 

雖然他也覺得可愛就是了。 

「你對小翔陽是怎麼想的？」 

眼見晚冬就要結束，春意蠢蠢欲動。宮侑似是也按捺不住疑問多時的心，趁支開日向翔陽去外頭買飲料的時候，他劈頭就問。電視還開著，廣告結束後正好換了綜藝節目，主持人開頭就來了個小段子惹得現場觀眾哄堂大笑，他沒理會，儘管那是他在老家也經常收看的節目，他所有注意力都在另一個和自己共享一張沙發的孤爪研磨，滿臉的肅穆與背景的歡笑聲格格不入。 

「那你呢？」 

盯著手裡的SWITCH，孤爪研磨雖然難得馬上回問，但無力的音色任誰都看得出他意興闌珊，他就像個失去動力的娃娃，而日向翔陽是他的發條。被問題回敬的感受並不大好，宮侑忍住了沒翻白眼，不耐地又說你應該先回答我的問題。他抓起一顆抱枕丟過去磕倒孤爪研磨的遊戲機，逼迫他抬眼面對他，就算他並不太喜歡直視那雙貓一般豎直的瞳孔。 

「也許和你一樣。」 

但是這又和你有什麼關係呢？孤爪研磨聲音慵懶地又說，用著肯定的語氣陳述了一個問句。他順手把抱枕拋在後頭，低下臉拾起了SWITCH旋即繼續專注於遊戲畫面，沒再理會沙發那端一臉怔然的宮侑。 

——你不能就這樣走進我的心，告訴我你不愛我也不恨我。

女人沈痛的控訴由電視機那處緩緩低響，宮侑下意識看過去，只看見電視劇的宣傳廣告，畫面中的男人搖搖頭：妳不告訴我妳在這裡的原因，要我怎麼回答妳。男人的壓抑隔著螢幕流淌過來，他忽然想起每次索求日向翔陽，那雙掐滿淚水的眼裡總有一樣的光芒，重複說著不行、不可以的侑前輩、我不能再給了⋯⋯

是誰拒絕了誰？

他不明白了。

11 

口袋裡忽然一震。 

宮侑猛然回過神，掏出口袋裡的手機查看，是一個未加入好友的訊息，上面寫著好久不見了、我好想你。他皺起眉，順手點開對方的頭像是一張自拍照，裏頭是一個笑得甜美的長髮女孩，照片的角度由上往下，平口的上衣裡清晰可見一條深不見底的事業線。 

誰？新型詐騙？黃色廣告？還是以前有過關係的女性？宮侑盯著看了好大半會也沒能想起，他從來沒有留下過一夜情對象的聯絡方式，顯示未加入好友也屬正常。他撇了撇嘴不再多想，擱在螢幕上的指尖滑了滑，按下了封鎖鍵。 

「翔陽？」 

孤爪研磨的聲音拽回了宮侑的注意力，他側過臉來，這才發現日向翔陽站在他正後方，向來神采奕奕的眼眸失了靈魂，彷彿悵然若失地垂下眉。 

宮侑猛地站起身，連忙想將手機塞回口袋裡，可過於急促的動作卻讓手機摔落在地，他又忙不迭彎下腰去撿，一連串的行為使得他看上去慌張異常，他只好板起臉，試圖堂而皇之，而非表現得欲蓋彌彰。 

「那是誰？」   


宮侑眨了眨眼，有些不敢置信地望著日向翔陽臉上的迫切，那好像一件被打穿的盔甲露出了底下活生生的肉體，裸露而脆弱，失了連日來的游刃有餘。他下意識感到自己應該解釋什麼，然而胸腔內不知名的情感剎那湧上喉頭，反倒堵住了所有字句。可說到底他們什麼也不是，又何須向他解釋自己的交友關係。   


最終宮侑什麼都沒說出口，他的欲言又止成為最後一根稻草，壓死了日向翔陽最後一點理智。   


匡噹一聲，日向翔陽鬆開了手，裝滿飲料罐的塑膠袋應聲墜地，他扭頭奔出客廳，大門開啟又被狠狠甩上的聲響幾乎震耳欲聾。宮侑呆站在原地，望著那個空蕩的門口，過了幾秒才反射性地想跟上去，卻讓孤爪研磨擋在客廳的出口前，一雙金色眼眸中的責怪毫不躲藏。 

「你去了又能做什麼？」 

「小翔陽他誤會了！我——」 

「誤會又怎麼樣了，你們只是隊友，翔陽怎麼想的，都跟你無關。」   


宮侑握緊了拳頭從鼻子發出一聲冷笑，他說難道就和你有關了？他的聲音很平靜，然而額邊的青筋卻明顯浮起。孤爪研磨抱著肩，好整以暇地倚了倚牆邊，眼底暗藏一點促狹。 

「起碼我不像某個人，根本搞不清楚自己為什麼在這裡。」 

「你什麼意思……」 

宮侑頓了頓，被孤爪研磨刀一般的目光給封殺了所有反駁的話語，他喃喃一般地低聲問，像是也問著自己，垂下來的雙眼裡黯淡無光，好半刻都只是沉默著佇立在原地。 

是啊，日向翔陽當他是個混帳又如何了，追根究柢他們誰也不必對誰負責任，畢竟他們充其量只是隊友，最多再加上偶爾為之的炮友。就算是他每個周六都按時報到不會顯得他們是什麼好兄弟，無條件進位也無法將關係昇華為戀人。從頭到尾都是他自己，像坨甩不掉的口香糖一樣死黏著不放。 

可真要如此，那為什麼日向翔陽會在意，為什麼他沒有樂於擺脫掉他？ 

那他自己呢？終於可以回到白色了，他高興嗎？ 

不，不對——

淡淡嘆了聲，孤爪研磨側過身終於讓出通道，他抬頭瞟了一眼，隨即淺淺勾起唇角。 

「去吧。」 

12 

外頭下了雪，地面因此變得有些濕滑不易跑動，宮侑沒多想只是一逕地往前奔，無頭蒼蠅一般地。他出門的時候忘了打傘，前髮開始被雪水浸得服貼，和頭頂陰鬱的天空一樣踏在尋找太陽的路上，他張口喘著大氣，並不在乎體內的熱度不斷出逃。 

關西人的幽默感此時殺風景地運作起來，他覺得自己儼然像個月九的男主角在尋找他的女主角，然後接著在街上演出什麼破鏡重圓的芭樂戲碼之類的。可惜眼下他獨自一人，沒有人會適時吐槽他，又或者好心附和。 

他想念很多事情，稻荷崎、宮治、北信介、尾白阿蘭還有其他人，但是他不難過，至少他還能繼續打排球。他以為自己除此之外再無所求，他錯看自己是個極端的人，對人事物只會有一種情感，愛或恨，抑或是非黑即白。 

所以他不甘，無法忍受那樣曖昧模糊的邊界，可在到頭來最不明不白的卻是他自己，寧願繼續遊走在灰色地帶，跳著各懷鬼胎的探戈，往前一步再後退一步。 

口中吐出的呼吸是白色的，模模糊糊地披在眼前，轉瞬消散而去。宮侑跑遍了四周，幾乎快要把日向翔陽住的三丁目整個翻過來，寒冬把皮膚凍得僵硬，皺起鼻子他都能感到一陣拉扯的疼痛。然而跑動依然蒸騰出汗水，他的額角有一絲濕濡緩緩劃過，在這種季節光是這麼一點濕意便足以令人哆嗦不已，連想都不用想，墜入河裡肯定是更椎心刺骨的。

愛情不是用談的，而是無可自拔地墜入。宮侑忘了在哪部電影看過這句話，卻清楚記得當時他很想笑，墜入愛河四個字誰不知道，問題是那條河根本不存在。他歪了歪嘴角，心下一個衝動想阻止數年前那樣做死的自己，那條河始於他曾無意間驚鴻一瞥的、滾落在球網收起後的琥珀色眼淚，更始於每把在賽場中灑下的、手心眼角都浸潤的看不清前方的汗水，所有一點一滴都匯聚在一起，一個踉蹌，他便順理成章地跌進了、他不曾想過存在的——愛河。

遠遠聽見了警鈴聲，宮侑的思緒被拉回，他轉過下個路口撞見了列車正好行駛中的平交道，奔波的步伐止於這端，列車上一格格車窗猶如膠捲般快速滾動，他微微睜大眼，好像瞥見畫面中一隻漆黑色的烏鴉飛來，於細雪中逕自翱翔，帶著太陽的火光，恍若初見時一般地燙傷了眼。 

那個誇口說要給他托球的人怎麼可以忘了，他想待在他身邊，老早就是。

警鈴聲歇了，護欄搖搖晃晃地高舉雙臂，宮侑悠悠抬起眼望向平交道的彼端，緊緊攫住了徬徨的琥珀色眼眸，他飛步上前不由分說地擁住對方，驚呼聲再次揚起，第二次問道：為什麼侑前輩會來…… 

「因為我想來。」 

像是也說給自己聽一樣，宮侑閉上眼低聲答。不意外引來日向翔陽的再次詢問，他沈默著沒有馬上回覆，只是把自己抵在肩窩的下顎埋得更深，在橙色的髮梢拾獲太陽的味道。他擁得更緊了些，放不開溫暖。他說我想來，是因為小翔陽在這裡。說完的時候他抬起頭，俯視一對微紅的眼角，心裡一陣泛酸。 

怎麼會到現在才有了答案，宮侑你真是夠蠢了，被吐槽一百次都還綽綽有餘。 

「小翔陽⋯⋯」

我喜歡你、非常喜歡你。宮侑捧起眼前淚濕的臉說，他赫然發現自己隨便一手就遮去日向翔陽大半張臉，那樣的差異使得他不敢貿然，語氣比冬天的太陽還溫柔。他輕輕地啄了口那片被抿得發白的唇又說了一次、兩次、三次喜歡，每次他說完都會落下一個吻，直到聽見主人鬆開嘴，顫顫巍巍地回了句我也是。他們再次擁抱彼此，兩顆心臟抵著胸腔互相跳動，警鈴聲又響了一回，護欄在身後放下又舉起。 

「所以侑前輩這是打算負責的意思了？」 

日向翔陽咯咯地笑出聲，話裡明顯調侃著宮侑的壞名聲。宮侑撓了撓臉有些意外，日向翔陽向來對他的冷段子給足了面子，可誰叫他花名在外，被酸個一兩句也不是沒有道理。只是他似乎隱隱約約感到，這不會是他最後一次被笑話，而他並不介意。

重新更正一次，他除了真的被吃得死死的，心還被收得服服貼貼的。 

「對啦，閉上你的嘴讓我負責就對了。」 

宮侑說著一邊抹了抹臉，臉上的紅不知是被戳到痛處，又或是氣溫使然。回去吧。日向翔陽好笑地覷了眼說，牽起了男人在半空中猶豫的手，溫度由貼合的掌心面傳遞而來，有些涼，但他想總會暖起來的。

他們走在灰白色的街道，在路上留下淺淺的腳印，沒有人好奇什麼時候雪停了，只是無聲地走，並肩而雙眼堅定。那、今天就是我們的第一天了？一道低沉的聲音由身側傳來，聽上去難得地不自信，日向翔陽憋著笑點了點頭說是啊，輕輕地回握了包覆自己的大手。最後他不由得慶幸，當初有向研磨求救真是太好了。 

就算是一開始無法攻略的遊戲，在不斷重複的過程中也會逐漸習慣。孤爪研磨這麼說，硬是讓他學會偽裝，假意瀟灑豁然，讓宮侑以為吞吃入腹了，事實上不過就是咬了一口，把他的滋味記得死死的，然後退一大步，再進一小步，如此反覆，直到他不再饜足於淺嚐輒止之時，獵物便上鉤了。 

一個不得不提的小缺點是他得獻出自己，痛是痛了點，但無妨。 

畢竟那可是馴服狐狸的唯一方法。 

FIN 


	2. 至於吸引貓咪的起因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 侑日+微(?)研日/OOC  
> 《關於馴服狐狸的方法》的超級放飛自我小小番外/偷懶的對話文

O月O日，某間飯店的套房 

05:10 SHOYO：研磨你起床了嗎？快救我！ 

05:11 SHOYO：怎麼辦（小烏鴉大哭貼圖） 

05:11 SHOYO：我好想死…… 

05:13 SHOYO：（通話取消） 

05:15 SHOYO：（未接來電） 

05:32 KOTSUKEN： ？ 

05:32 KOTSUKEN：翔陽？ 

05:35 KOTSUKEN：（未接來電） 

05:36 KOTSUKEN：打給我 

05:42 SHOYO：（通話時間20:43） 

06:25 KOTSUKEN：這樣懂了嗎？冷靜下來照我說的做，我明天去你家找你，我們到時候再談。 

06:26 KOTSUKEN：（貓咪抱抱貼圖） 

O月O日，BJ結束友誼賽後當晚 

18:11 SHOYO：研磨！他、他他他他 

18:11 KOTSUKEN：冷靜。是他在旁邊嗎？ 

18:12 SHOYO：是沒有啦…… 

18:12 KOTSUKEN：那你慌什麼？ 

18:13 SHOYO：侑前輩他 

18:18 SHOYO：他親我了…… 

18:19 KOTSUKEN：為什麼想那麼久？ 

18:19 SHOYO：我只是 

18:20 KOTSUKEN：他應該還做了點別的對吧？ 

18:22 SHOYO：……研總英明。 

18:23 KOTSUKEN：（貓咪計畫通貼圖） 

18:24 KOTSUKEN：M計畫比我想得還順利，這樣看上去接下來應該照S計畫進行就好了 

18:24 SHOYO：就是什麼都不要變、和以前一樣和他相處對嗎？ 

18:25 KOTSUKEN：正確 

18:26 SHOYO：可是我怕我做不到 

18:27 SHOYO：（小烏鴉抖抖貼圖） 

18:28 KOTSUKEN：我相信翔陽一定可以的 

18:28 KOTSUKEN：（貓咪比拇指貼圖） 

18:29 SHOYO：嗚嗚我盡量

18:30 SHOYO：謝謝研磨願意幫我（哭臉） 

孤爪研磨的計畫列表 

A＝故意挑釁他（あえて挑発する）

S＝保持原本相處模式不變（そのまま） 

M＝無視他（無視する） 

O月O日，BJ對AD賽後隔日 

06:30 SHOYO：（小烏鴉說早安貼圖） 

11:31 KOTSUKEN：你也太早起了翔陽 

11:32 SHOYO：研磨早安！ 

11:33 SHOYO：啊不對現在中午了 

11:33 SHOYO：你有看昨天我們的比賽嗎？ 

11:38 SHOYO：研磨？ 

11:44 SHOYO：研磨—— 

11:54 KOTSUKEN：抱歉，我睡著了 

11:55 KOTSUKEN：我看了，翔陽打得很棒喔 

11:55 SHOYO：（小烏鴉蹦蹦跳貼圖） 

11:56 SHOYO：謝謝研磨！ 

12:00 KOTSUKEN：所以？ 

12:01 KOTSUKEN：你們握手行禮的時候好像有點騷動，但是後來你們家那隻貓頭鷹太搶鏡頭了根本沒看到 

12:02 KOTSUKEN：重點是你們兩個後來怎麼樣了？ 

12:03 SHOYO：啊 

12:04 SHOYO：我不知道該怎麼說，有點唔哇——又呃啊！的感覺！ 

12:05 KOTSUKEN：（貓咪頭上飛過烏鴉貼圖） 

12:06 KOTSUKEN：打給我，把所有細節都說一遍 

12:07 SHOYO：（通話時間 55:31） 

13:05 KOTSUKEN：有戲 

13:06 SHOYO：啥 

13:07 SHOYO：研磨你吃飯了沒啊？ 

13:07 KOTSUKEN：先不管這個 

13:08 KOTSUKEN：你說你們隊內有個群組，每個禮拜都有人約吃飯？ 

13:09 SHOYO：（烏鴉點點頭貼圖） 

13:09 SHOYO：怎麼了嗎？ 

13:13 SHOYO：研磨？ 

13:29 KOTSUKEN：接下來有人約你都不要答應，特別是發在群組裡面的 

13:30 SHOYO：為什麼？ 

13:31 KOTSUKEN：做就對了

13:32 KOTSUKEN：說你跟別人有約就好

13:32 KOTSUKEN：還有，從下周開始我每個六日都會去你家 

13:33 SHOYO：這樣好嗎研總 

13:33 SHOYO：我怎麼好意思占用您寶貴的周末假期 

13:34 KOTUSKEN：吵死了，你還想不想馴服那隻狐狸？ 

13:34 KOTUSKEN：（貓咪飛機耳貼圖） 

13:35 SHOYO：您吩咐我照辦…… 

O月O日，週日，宮侑登門造訪隔日 

10:01 KOTSUKEN：你們昨天？ 

10:01 SHOYO：哇研磨你好早起！ 

10:02 KOTSUKEN：進度？ 

10:08 SHOYO：我 

10:08 KOTSUKEN：你們做了？ 

10:09 KOTSUKEN：（貓咪問號貼圖） 

10:10 SHOYO：不是不是不是 

10:11 SHOYO：我 

10:11 SHOYO：我有照研磨說的 

10:15 SHOYO：應該 

10:15 KOTSUKEN：所以你們做了 

10:15 KOTSUKEN：（貓咪吃手手貼圖） 

10:16 SHOYO：不是你聽我說 

10:18 SHOYO：沒有進去 

10:19 SHOYO：所以應該不算有做 

10:19 SHOYO：吧？ 

10:20 KOTSUKEN：素股？ 

10:20 SHOYO：哇哇哇不要說出來啦 

10:21 KOTSUKEN：我沒說出來，我只是打字 

10:22 SHOYO：反、反正我知道我搞砸了 

10:23 KOTSUKEN：是不是搞砸還不一定 

10:24 KOTSUKEN：我教你要說的話有說出來嗎 

10:25 SHOYO：有 

10:25 SHOYO：（小烏鴉害羞貼圖） 

10:26 KOTSUKEN：這樣很好 

10:27 KOTSUKEN：（通話時間 30:44） 

10:59 KOTSUKEN：懂？ 

11:00 SHOYO：可是假設他沒有呢 

11:02 KOTSUKEN：沒有就是BAD END 

11:03 KOTSUKEN：但你不開始，你怎麼知道不是HAPPY END 

11:05 KOTSUKEN：再難的遊戲都有適應的一天 

11:07 KOTSUKEN：何況這場遊戲其實一開始就註定好了只有一種結局 

11:12 SHOYO：你說的我好害怕 

11:14 KOTSUKEN：我又沒說是不好的 

11:15 KOTSUKEN：好了我要去吃飯了 

11:16 SHOYO：（小烏鴉揮揮翅膀貼圖） 

O月O日，宮侑開始參與遊戲日以後的某個周日 

14:12 KOTSUKEN：你們現在是炮友還是怎樣？ 

14:14 KOTSUKEN：我不是叫你要嘗試逼出他的答案嗎 

14:18 SHOYO：我們不是炮友 

14:19 SHOYO：好吧，也差不多算是了 

14:20 SHOYO：研磨 

14:21 SHOYO：說真的我做不到 

14:22 KOTSUKEN：等等

14:25 SHOYO：我覺得我快要裝不下去了

14:26 KOTSUKEN：翔陽

14:27 SHOYO：我也不好意思繼續麻煩研磨幫我了

14:30 SHOYO：說起來這件事情我應該自己解決 

14:34 KOTSUKEN：不行 

14:34 KOTSUKEN：這樣就輸了 

14:35 SHOYO：我一開始就輸了 

14:36 SHOYO：先愛上的人是我 

14:37 KOTSUKEN：（通話時間 40:12）

15:20 KOTSUKEN：你先繼續維持下去 

15:21 KOTSUKEN：記得一定不要讓他得逞 

15:21 KOTSUKEN：還有周日他約你，你千萬不要答應 

15:23 SHOYO：我要怎麼拒絕？ 

15:44 KOTSUKEN：照你的方式來就好 

16:01 SHOYO：好吧

O月O日，週六，日向翔陽外出買飲料中 

15:08 KOTSUKEN：翔陽 

15:08 KOTSUKEN ：現在馬上回來 

15:09 SHOYO：嗯？怎麼了？我已經在門口了 

15:09 KOTSUKEN：沒事你趕快進來就對了 

15:09 KOTSUKEN：記得走路不要發出聲音

O月O日，周六夜晚 

21:03 KOTSUKEN：還好吧？ 

O月O日，週日早晨 

08:22 SHOYO：研磨研磨研磨

08:39 KOTSUKEN：……現在才幾點

08:40 SHOYO：可是你現在還是起來了

08:41 SHOYO：你昨天為什麼先離開？

08:42 KOTSUKEN：我又不想當電燈泡 

08:42 KOTSUKEN：看你隔了一天才回我 

08:44 KOTSUKEN：看來是成功馴服那隻笨狐狸了 

08:50 SHOYO：那時看到侑前輩和女孩子說話 

08:51 SHOYO：我一下子太難過就跑出來 

08:52 SHOYO：還以為完了 

08:52 SHOYO：沒想到 

08:53 SHOYO：這也在研磨的預料之中嗎？ 

08:53 SHOYO：好像玩那種戀愛遊戲一樣 

08:54 SHOYO：選的選項都還是對的 

08:54 SHOYO：你們公司應該也做個戀愛遊戲 

08:59 KOTSUKEN：誰說沒有的 

09:00 SHOYO：研總太強啦——！ 

09:01 SHOYO：不過研磨你是不是和侑前輩說了什麼 

09:02 SHOYO：不然他怎麼說你是什麼老虎來著？ 

09:15 KOTSUKEN：那個啊 

09:20 KOTSUKEN：我只是小小提醒他一下 

09:23 KOTSUKEN：他搞不清楚他要什麼是他家的事 

09:30 KOTSUKEN：不好好盯著 

09:31KOTSUKEN：說不定哪天就被搶走了

10:02 SHOYO：？

O月O日，周日下午

13:10 KOTSUKEN：對了你記得要把對話刪掉

14:44 SHOYO：來不及了

14:45 SHOYO：原來是你幹的好事

14:46 KOTSUKEN：這位宮先生，你應該要謝我

14:47 SHOYO：啊？你這人是怎麼回事

14:48 SHOYO：你離我家小翔陽遠一點

14:50 KOTSUKEN：麻煩說標準語，我不懂大阪腔，謝謝

14:50 SHOYO：沒禮貌，我是兵庫人！

15:00 SHOYO：你已讀我？

17:19 SHOYO：研磨對不起

17:20 SHOYO：（雙手合十）

17:33 KOTSUKEN：沒差

17:34 KOTSUKEN：我知道他會發現

17:41 SHOYO：求研總明示

17:44 KOTSUKEN：你們那兩小時做了什麼

17:45 KOTSUKEN：還不夠明顯？

17:50 SHOYO：呃

17:52 SHOYO：研磨我真的不知道該怎麼謝你了

17:55 SHOYO：沒想到研磨會從頭幫我幫到尾

17:55 SHOYO：（小烏鴉跪地貼圖）

17:58 KOTSUKEN：不用謝

18:01 KOTSUKEN：我只是找到了比遊戲更有趣的東西

18:05 SHOYO：東西？

18:27 KOTSUKEN：嗯……

18:29 KOTSUKEN：正確來說

18:31 KOTSUKEN：是有興趣的人

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 終於寫完了Orz  
> 宮侑太帥侑日太香了  
> 喜歡老狐狸被小烏鴉反壓的感覺XDDD  
> 番外我玩得超開心(?


End file.
